Worlds Collide
by Infinity90
Summary: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz have to juggle life as teenagers and alien slayers. But when Star's secret is in jeopardy, Marco's love life is on the line, and a new kind of evil shows up on Earth, how will this crime-fighting duo do it all?


**Well, hello! I have a new fanfiction, about STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL, my new favorite cartoon coming out at the end of this month! I watched the first two episodes, which were totally epic! I just love the theme song...anyways, I'll shut up and get back to the story.**

_NOTE: This is my last fanfiction I make before I start updating my other ones. I haven't worked on some of them in a while, so no more new fanfictions until I finish my old ones. _

* * *

Marco Diaz walked in his classroom with a little bit of swagger, accompanied by his new friend Star Butterfly. _Princess _Star Butterfly.

It was her first official day of class, since her first day on Earth, she came in during last period. As the two walked in, most of the boys (who were usually dull and bored) perked up when they saw Star. They gawked at her, and it made Marco's stomach clench. He had no clue what was making him feel this way…

The teacher stood up. "Class, this is our new Star Butterfly from‒"

"Europe! Europe!" Marco exclaimed, before Star could say Mewni. The teacher shrugged and asked Star to introduce herself.

"I'm Star Butterfly from You-rope and I like fighting monsters among other things. Like partying with my friend Pony Head who lives on-" she began.

Marco put his hand over her mouth and mouthed, "Don't tell _anyone_ about Mewni." She nodded. "I'm done." she smiled brightly.

Marco went to his seat in the front, and remembered something. _Where was Star gonna sit?_

"You can sit next to Lars, Star." the teacher said. Lars smiled _(smiled!)_ and beckoned Star over.

"No!" Marco shouted. Everybody in the room stared at him.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Diaz?" the teacher said, peering at him.

Marco shook his head and sat down next to Jackie Thomas, his crush.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked.

"Me, like Star?" Marco laughed nervously. "No way, José…"

Meanwhile, Star was watching Marco from the back of the classroom as class began.

"Why is his face all red when she talks to that girl?" she asked to Lars.

"There's wet spots under his arm…" she murmured.

"He's laughing a lot, but it's a weird kind of laugh." she noticed.

"Do you _ever _stop talking about that Diaz kid?" Lars said back.

"Miss Butterfly, Lars, please stop talking in class." the teacher said. Marco and the rest of Star's classmates turned and started to snicker.

"Sorry." she murmured sheepishly. School was _boring…_

"Time to add a little _sparkle _in here!" she whispered to herself. She made sure no one was watching and took out her wand from her desk.

"Rainbow Time Bomb!" she whispered. With a small, unnoticeable flash, a bright pink ball rolled out onto the floor.

"And three..two..one!" she whispered excitedly. _BOOM!_

The room was filled with colorful smoke. The smoke got in hair, clothes, and on body parts. Splashes of pink, orange, yellow and other vibrant colors flew all over the students.

Everyone cheered and cried and whimpered and whined. Some thought it was cool, and others thought it ruined their hair, like Brittany Wong. Then there was some like Marco, who was in the middle of wooing ‒ahem‒_attempting_ to woo a certain lady.

"Calm down, class. Everyone evacuate in a safe and orderly is dismissed and you will have a free period until the classroom is cleaned up. When the locker rooms are free, we will send you all in there for a shower." the teacher said. The class cheered and Star smiled.

"You're. So. Cool!" Lars said as they exited the classroom. "What was that?" Star asked.

"Nothing," Lars replied. Star didn't know this yet, but Lars had seen her use her wand. Something bad was going to happen…

Marco stayed behind as they class went outside. He grabbed Star's hand and dragged her off to a corner.

"What was _that _all about?" Marco hissed, brown eyes ablaze.

"What do you mean?" Sta questioned. "According to Lars, most Earth kids _want_ to get out of school early."

"But not you?" Star asked.

"Not this time, Star. Not this time." he said quietly. He spun on his heel and walked off. Star cocked her head. Did this have something to do with the girl Marco was talking to in class? She sighed, and slowly walked towards the kids who were playing on the field.

Meanwhile, Lars had been behind a bush, listening. He now officially knew that Star was some sort of witch...or something.

"Interesting…" a certain demon said, watching his crystal ball. He called over his minions friends to come take a look.

"It looks like my precious princess has an admirer. Someone who knows her secret." he said devilishly.

"But..doesn't that anger you, sir?" a small round one piped up.

"Anger me? Oh, no. It _delights_ me, in fact. This _Lars_ could help me get what I want. He could be a little pawn." he smiled.

Star and Marco were in a whole lot of trouble, and it was going to take magic, karate chops, friendship, courage, and dimensional scissors to face it all.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Chapter one is done! How'd you all like it? Who do you think this mysterious demon is? Chapter 2 is coming soon!**

**Infinity**


End file.
